


First Period

by TheCoffeeNebula9



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeNebula9/pseuds/TheCoffeeNebula9
Summary: Missy gets her first period and Marcus has no idea what he is supposed to do so he just calls you in hope you can help him out.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	First Period

As soon as you got Marcus’s phone call you rushed over to his place. He was very vague to you on the phone. He told you that he just picked up Missy from school because she wasn’t feeling well. You had no idea what was going on but he said he needed you there. Missy needed you there…

You dropped anything at that point and drove your way up to his house.

You had to make sure she was fine. You were the only adult that Missy opened up to ever since she hit puberty. She’s been very private. You were the only adult that she told the most to about her life, more than she did with her own dad.

You and Marcus started dating a couple of years back. You approached Missy as if she were your friend. You didn’t want Missy to see you as her new mom, it just didn’t feel right.

She took a liking to you instantly. You were her friend. You supported her when Marcus didn’t or when others didn’t. She needed that. You did give off parent vibes, in a positive way.

Missy one time joked about it once, when you picked her up from her training. Marcus was working late and he asked you to do it. You made sure she had eaten and done her homework before Marcus got home. Homework didn’t seem so bad when you helped her out. That’s when Missy told you that she thought you would made a good mom. That if you and Marcus ever decided to get a kid, she wouldn’t mind and be a proud sister. It warmed your heart to hear her be so supportive of your lives together. It was so sweet. She brought it in the funniest way possible, like Missy could.

“I think we figured out your superpower. Your superpower is making boring activities fun.”

She looked at you smiling It made you chuckle.

“That’s why I think you would make a good mom.”

You almost choked on your drink. You pointed at yourself in surprise.

“Yeah, I think you would. If you and my dad ever think about having a baby I wouldn’t mind. I would like that”

You had no idea what you were supposed to say. You were so stunned.

“That’s a nice thing to say, Missy.” Just that moment Marcus entered the house and the conversation stopped. It was just you and Missy smiling welcoming her father and your boyfriend home.

You knocked on the door. Marcus rushed over to let you in.

“Hey, is everything alright? What’s going on?”

Marcus looked quite uncomfortable and concerned. He scratched the back of his head and closed the door behind you as entered.

“Well…..”

You entered the kitchen and saw what was lying on the kitchen table. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Soooo, Missy got her first period.”

The kitchen table was filled with tampons, pads of different brands and in different volumes with a couple of other products. Including a hot water bottle and lots of chocolate, which even you couldn’t resist. You made your way over to the chocolate bars and tried to unnoticeably stick one of them in your pocket.

“Yeah, I went over to the drug store when she was in the shower. I had no idea what I had to buy so I just bought anything I could see”

You really couldn’t stop laughing. This was the most adorable thing you had ever seen. He really was just trying his best. He only didn’t know how to handle this.

“oh sweetie, maybe you should’ve let me do the shopping if you were a little more clear to me about what was going on. I thought there was something seriously wrong with her. I thought she was injured or something else bad that had happened to her.”

Marcus chuckled. Feeling guilty for not telling you.

“Yeah, I am sorry about that… I’m just not used to this. I know how to save the world not how to handle a period.”

“Let me handle this.” You said and kissed his cheek.

“Just, ehhh…. We will only need a couple of these…. She is not bleeding to death.”

You picked a box of pads and walked over to the bathroom. Marcus chuckled, blushing a bit as he stared at the table. He should’ve called you straight away instead of panic and do this by himself. This whole thing started to look quite humorous to him.

“Missy?” you knocked on the door. “Missy, it’s me”

“arrghhhh” you hear Missy grunt. “Go away, Y/N…. It’s not that I don’t want to see you… I just don’t want to see you right now”

“I can help you… better than your dad can.”

You hoped that she would let you help her through this. You can remember your first period. It was a horrible story. You had to walk around in a blood stained white stained skirt the entire day because you were on a school trip. You were happy that Missy didn’t have that experience. You just wanted to help as no one helped you through it. They just covered your skirt with wrapping a hoodie around your waist.

“He called you didn’t he?”

“Only because he wants to help you”

Marcus was pacing the in the hallway. He was so worried. It was so funny to watch.

“Missy? Are you in pain? Do you have cramps?”

You heard a loud groan.

“Yes…. This is worse than that one time Guppy punched me in the stomach”

Guppy really wasn’t to be messed with, everyone knew that by now.

You turned to Marcus who was watching you.

“Could you fill up the hot water bottle please?”

He nodded and went to the kitchen straight away.

“Missy, I know you don’t want to get out of the bathroom but hear me out, I brought some pads with me and I think you don’t want to ruin your underwear. Happened to me. It wasn’t fun. I even ruined the skirt I was wearing.”

You heard the door unlock, it slightly opened, just far enough to grab a hold of the pads. A small hand stuck out of the door opening and took the pads from you, immediately closing the door again.

“Now what?”

“Well… Your dad is making a hot water bottle ready for you. it’s best to just lie down on a bed. It’s what I always used to do.”

Missy came out of the bathroom with a pained face.

Marcus came rushing over with the bottle. You took it from him and walked her to her room. You signaled him away. Missy didn’t need two adults breathing down her neck with something like this going on.

“Lie down and just relax. Watch some tv or read a book, do whatever you want to take your mind of it.” You threw her one of the chocolate bars you grabbed one on your way to the bathroom. You actually wanted to eat it yourself but there was more where that came from so there was still enough when you went back to the kitchen. You’ve been there long enough to know where Marcus keeps all the sweets. You’ve roamed his cupboards loads of times when you had a movie night with the three of you.

Missy turned to you.

“Wait, you’re not going to stay?”

You raised your eyebrow.

“You really want me to hang around? A full grown woman, who will just bother you with unnecessary facts about periods?”

Missy scrunched her nose and shook her head.

You smiled at her

“Just give a shout when you need me, or your dad.”

“No, I don’t want you to tell me any unnecessary stuff I just want you to stay.”

You seated yourself next to her.

“Okay, if that’s what you want.”

She looked up at you.

“What was your first period like?”

You told her your own experience and talked to her some more, answering all her questions.

It took a while before you could return to Marcus.

At some point he stood by the door listening to the two of you talk. It brought him joy to hear you two giggle with each other.

Marcus was sitting on the couch watching tv as you walked into the living room. He muted the television as he noticed you.

“How is she?”

You seated yourself next to him.

“She is doing fine.”

“Thank you,”

He leaned over to kiss you.

“I seriously can’t live without you… oh god! This would’ve been hell if you weren’t here”

You smiled at his comment. You’ve never seen him this insecure about something.

“That’s all in your head. You can do this. Sometimes you need helping hand but you can do this.”

Marcus stared at you. His look couldn’t scream I love you more….

“What is it?” you chuckled.

He bit his lip as he studied you.

“Move in with me?”

You were stunned. You never guessed he would’ve asked this.

“I mean, this is going to happen monthly now. I don’t want to go through that alone. I want you to live through that torture as well…. And… I love you. Missy loves you. I think we are ready for the next step in our relationship don’t you?”

There is nothing you wanted more. The moment you met him you knew that this is the life you wanted with him.

“I think we are. I would love to move in”

Marcus started smiling even brighter than he already did. He kissed you again.

Missy came walking back out to get her phone, which was still on the coffee table in the livingroom.

She noticed the two of you kissing and rolled her eyes making gagging noises.

“Could you not?”

She picked her phone from the coffee table and walked back to her room.

“I suppose we would have to get used to that.”

“I think we do.”

You and Marcus couldn’t be happier about the decision you made together.

You decided to tell Missy over dinner. She was overjoyed with the news.

They both couldn’t wait for you to move in.

Missy was already planning out what it would be like to have you there.

You were a happy little family.

Maybe a family that could expand in the future. You thought as you heard Missy go on about everything. If only Marcus was up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you it! :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr: https://thecoffeenebula.tumblr.com/


End file.
